Momento Correcto, Lugar Correcto
by Lostfang
Summary: Los Androides finalmente aparecen, trayendo la destrucción con ellos. Pero mientras Yamcha los enfrenta por primera vez, alguíen más aparece también... - Traducción autorizada de Right Place, Right Time de claymade.


**NdT (Notas de traductor): Bueno, es importante mencionar que este fic no es mió, la historia le pertenece a claymade y yo sólo la traduje con su autorización, aunque algunas palabras y frases (muy pocas) tuve que cambiarlas ya que si lo traducía tal cual, le quitaría el sentido original de la historia en algunas partes, véanlo su profile bajo el nombre de Right Place, Right Time si lo quieren leer en su idioma original en inglés. Espero que les guste.**

 **Inicio de la traducción.**

 **Renuncia de derechos: No me pertenece nada de las series mencionadas abajo de ningún modo, forma o manera, solo cuento algunas historias sobre ellas.**

 **Notas de autor: Agradecimientos especiales a Vixen2 y Rowan Seven por señalar un error en la versión inicial.**

* * *

 **Momento Correcto, Lugar Correcto**

"Somos ellos"

La vida de Yamcha pasó frente a sus ojos.

Había sido una vida bastante buena, o eso le gustaba pensar. Ciertamente era una bastante loca, siempre fue así desde que se había enganchado con Goku y compañía. Pero en éste punto parecía que seguramente estaba por terminar. Acababa de meter la pata sin darse cuenta ya que se encontraba dentro de la zona de ataque, no sólo de uno, sino de ambos androides mortales y misteriosos que él estaba buscando y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Un reflejo desesperado le hizo saltar lejos de ellos, y su estado de ánimo no mejoró al notar la mirada poco impresionada que el par le dio cuando lo hizo, Obviamente ellos no lo consideraban una gran amenaza a su poder combinado, y Yamcha sospechaba que probablemente estaban en lo correcto.

"¡Todo el mundo!" Yamcha gritó. El tiempo pareció detenerse a paso de tortuga mientras su mente corría frenéticamente, tratando de llegar a alguna táctica, algún tipo de plan, pero no podía pensar en nada. Sólo podía ver como el Androide de pelo blanco levantó la mano y…

"¿Disculpen?"

Las palabras, pronunciadas en un tono de conversación cortés arrojaron a los combatientes fuera de balance, arruinando por completo el momento dramático. Los Androides vacilaron, su ataque olvidado, ya que los tres combatientes se volvieron para mirar al recién llegado.

O más bien, se voltearon para mirar a la mitad inferior de él. La mitad superior estaba oscurecida por un gran mapa que él mantenía abierto frente a su cara. Parecía ser de un lugar llamado "Suiza", que Yamcha nunca había oído hablar antes. Debido a la forma de las letras, y a que también parecía estar al revés.

Los tres guerreros miraban fijamente al extraño humano que tan alegremente interrumpió su combate mortal. Aprovechando el silencio, el recién llegado habló de nuevo.

"Siento molestarlos", dijo en tono de disculpa, bajando el mapa para revelarse a sí mismo como un hombre joven con el pelo negro corto que mantenía en su lugar por un pañuelo a rayas amarillas con manchas negras. "¿Pero alguno de ustedes sabe en qué dirección está Tokio?"

Ryoga miró las tres caras que lo estaban viendo, sintiéndose un poco nervioso mientras lo hacía. En el curso de sus andanzas perdidas, él a menudo terminaba en lugares donde la gente le había dado miradas en blanco cuando mencionaba el Dojo Tendo. Estas personas, sin embargo, le estaban dando miradas en blanco ante la mención del propio Tokio.

Y eso, Ryoga sabía por experiencia, era rara vez una buena señal.

Parece que voy a llegar tarde a mi duelo con Ranma otra vez, pensó con tristeza. Realmente pensé que darme un mes entero para encontrar el lugar sería tiempo suficiente.

Regresándose de vuelta al presente, se dio cuenta de que las tres personas todavía lo estaban mirando curiosamente. "Um, bueno, tal vez no de Tokio...", dijo. "¿Qué hay de Japón? ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué camino…?"

Uno de los hombres parecía recuperar sus sentidos, era el que llevaba lo que parecía ser una especie de uniforme naranja de artes marciales. "¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Ahora!" gritó, interrumpiendo al chico perdido. "¡Éstos dos son peligrosos!"

Ryoga parpadeó y miró a los dos en cuestión. Ciertamente ellos parecían un poco extraños y uno tenía la piel de puro color blanco después de todo. Y ninguno de ellos se veía particularmente amable. ¿Pero peligrosos? ¿Para él? "¿Estás seguro?" preguntó, dubitativo.

"Si, somos peligrosos" el hombre de pelo blanco dijo amenazadoramente, obviamente tratando de volver a inspirar un poco el miedo que había sido disipado por la aparición prematura de Ryoga. "Soy el Androide 20, y mi compañero es el Androide 19. Estamos aquí para traer el fuego y la ruina a su mundo, y a los insignificantes humanos que residen en el. Empezando contigo."

La cara de Ryoga se asentó en un ceño profundo. Así que entonces, éstos eran un par de lunáticos. Y si el hombre de color naranja era de fiar, de los peligrosos. Y ellos querían un pedazo de él.

Bueno. Nunca permitiría que se dijera que él había pasado por alto un desafío además de una oportunidad para cumplir con el deber de un artista marcial. Alcanzando su espalda sacó su paraguas, y luego se encogió de hombros para deslizar la mochila de sus hombros.

"Muy bien", dijo, poniéndose en postura de ataque. "¡Entonces se enfrentarán a Hibiki Ryoga!"

Yamcha maldijo entre dientes. Había tratado de advertir a este chico Ryoga, pero en lugar de correr, el chico estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario. Y ahora él se iba a matar.

Oh, por supuesto, podía ver que Ryoga tenía cierta habilidad. Ciertamente el ki del chico era mucho más poderoso que el humano promedio. Pero no era ni de cerca tan poderoso como incluso el del propio Yamcha, y eso significaba que estaría irremediablemente fuera de su liga contra éstas máquinas de matar.

Y los Androides lo sabían, también. El corto, el blanco, estaba sonriendo sádicamente mientras observaba al humano recién llegado blandir su peculiar arma. El bastardo está disfrutando esto... pensó Yamcha. Abrió la boca para advertir al chico otra vez, para tratar de conseguir que entrara en razón, pero era demasiado tarde. Con un grito de guerra en voz alta, el chico atacó.

El corto -Androide19- dio un par de pasos para encarar el ataque, colocándose directamente en el camino de Ryoga. Usando todo su ímpetu acumulado, el chico giró su paraguas en un amplio arco que lo envió a toda velocidad hacia el lado de la cabeza del Androide.

La sonrisa del Androide sólo se ensanchó. Sin prisa levantó dos dedos, colocándolos en el camino del arma.

Un enorme choque se hizo eco a través del aire, y Yamcha se dio cuenta de que el paraguas debe haber sido mucho más pesado de lo que parecía para crear un impacto tan enorme. Pero bien podría haber estado hecho de papel para todo el efecto que tuvo. Los ojos de Ryoga se abrieron con incredulidad al ver como su paraguas se rompió por la mitad alrededor de los dedos del Androide. El guerrero de piel blanca ni siquiera se inmutó.

Antes de que el chico pudiera recuperarse de su sorpresa, el Androide tomó la ofensiva con un solo gancho descuidado que aplicó en el torso de Ryoga. El golpe hizo que el muchacho se inclinara casi al doble, mandándolo a volar a través del aire con un grito jadeante de dolor. Cuando su cuerpo finalmente golpeó la tierra estaba a más de diez metros de distancia, y él continuó su caída deslizándose por otro par de metros antes de detenerse finalmente.

"¿No lo mataste, o sí 19?" La voz del Androide 20 estaba teñida de reproche. "Su nivel de ki era algo importante. Hubiera sido útil drenarlo."

¿Drenarlo? Yamcha pensó. ¿De qué está hablando?

Él Androide 19 se volvió hacia su compañero. "No te preocupes", dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Todavía debe estar vivo. Él simplemente no se moverá en el corto plazo."

El Androide parecía como si él pudiera haber dicho más, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido. "¿A sí?" vino un grito áspero. "Pues lamento decepcionarte. Esta lucha sólo ha comenzado."

Al escuchar, los tres peleadores miraron atrás hacia donde el chico perdido había caído, y vieron que lentamente, dolorosamente, él se ponía de pie.

Ryoga estaba en un mundo de agonía. No podía recordar la última vez que se había lastimado tanto. Pero era consciente y él estaba de pie, incluso si sólo era apenas en ambos casos.

Con un golpe... Incluso ahora, Ryoga apenas podía creerlo. ¡Él golpea más fuerte que Lime! ¡Y ni siquiera creo que fuera toda su fuerza!

Los tres estaban mirándolo de nuevo. Finalmente, el Androide 20 habló. "Impresionante, para un ser humano", dijo. "Tú pareces ser más resistente a los daños de lo que tu nivel de ki indicaría".

"¿En serio?" Respondió Ryoga apretando los dientes. Estaba bastante seguro de que él se había roto al menos tres costillas, pero se obligó a bloquear el dolor. Esto era demasiado importante. Estos Androides eran peligrosos, y parecía que era su deber hacerlos caer antes de que trataran de seguir su plan loco para arrasar el mundo.

Y, obviamente, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no le iba a favorecer. Eso estaba bien. Él tenía otras opciones.

Con un gruñido, él llegó hasta su cabeza con las dos manos, tirando afuera puñados dobles de pañuelos amarillos. Una carga sencilla de su ki, y las piezas de tela se convertían en cuchillas afiladas, las cuales giraba expertamente entre los dedos.

Luego las dejó volar, enviándolas todas zumbando hacia el Androide 19. Tampoco se detuvo allí. Aún mientras la primera oleada llegaba a su objetivo, él estaba agarrando más, lanzándolas tan rápido como pudo, hasta que el aire estaba lleno de cuchillas amarillas giratorias.

La sonrisa del Androide 19 sólo se agrandó. Mientras los pañuelos se dirigían a él desde todas las direcciones, su mano izquierda comenzó a desdibujarse hasta la invisibilidad, tomando hasta el último de los proyectiles en el aire en el instante en que llegaron a su alcance. Aturdido, Ryoga redobló sus esfuerzos, lanzando pañuelos en un mayor ritmo, pero no había ninguna diferencia en absoluto.

Pronto, cuando llegó para tomar la siguiente ronda de pañuelos de su frente, su mano no encontró nada. Él había utilizado todos y para ningún efecto. El Androide de piel blanca simplemente se quedó allí, un gran montón de pañuelos ahora yacían a sus pies.

Ryoga tragó con fuerza. Esto no era bueno. Sólo tenía una última carta por jugar, y no creía que incluso eso fuera suficiente. Él nunca se había sentido tan completamente superado, no en contra de Ranma, no en contra de Happosai, jamás. Estaba seguro de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Estaba seguro de que esto era una causa perdida, condenada a no completar y un completo fracaso.

Afortunadamente, ése era exactamente el estado de ánimo en él que necesitaba estar.

Se llevó las manos delante de él, enfocándose intensamente en todas las miserias de su vida. Abrazó la oscura depresión que siempre estaba tirando de su alma, la certeza de que él era un inútil excusa para un ser humano, alguien que nadie podría amar si entendían lo que era en realidad. Tomó toda la desesperanza y se centró en ella, conglomerándola en la bola de energía verde brillante que comenzó a formarse entre las manos.

En todo caso, La sonrisa del Androide se ensanchó al triple. "Oh, una ráfaga de ki..." dijo, riéndose burlonamente de él.

Y esa fue la indignidad final. "Shi Shi Hokodan!" rugió el chico perdido, lanzando sus manos, mandando la bola de depresión pura a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo. Y fue aún más grande que sus usuales, dirigiéndose hacia el Androide, crepitando con fuerza destructiva...

...Y luego el Androide alzó la mano, con la palma hacia afuera, y sorbió el ataque en ella.

El Androide 19 miró al aturdido muchacho. "Las explosiones de Ki son mi especialidad", dijo simplemente.

La visión de su ataque más poderoso tan completamente derrotado hundió a Ryoga en nuevas profundidades de depresión. Eso fue todo. Había utilizado su última estratagema, y había demostrado ser tan inútil como todo lo demás que había tratado. "No..." susurró. Entonces más fuerte. "¡No!"

Desesperadamente, se llevó las manos otra vez. "Shi Shi Hokodan!" gritó, su voz cruda. La explosión esta vez fue aún más enorme, pero corrió la misma suerte. Como el tercer ataque siguiente. Y el cuarto.

Para entonces, el Androide 20 empezaba a impacientarse. "No tenemos tiempo para juegos, 19", espetó. "¡Ve hacia allá y absorbe su energía directamente!"

Por un momento no hubo respuesta. el Androide 20 frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta mientras lo hacía que el rostro del Androide 19 había perdido su expresión de alegría maníaca. "¿19?" él dijo. "¡Te di una orden!"

Por fin, 19 respondió. "Sí... Sí, te escuché..." él suspiró. "Está bien, está bien. Iré a hacerlo". Con eso, comenzó a caminar hacia el chico perdido.

Ryoga vio al leviatán aproximarse y comenzó a retroceder, tratando de mantener su distancia, y siguiendo disparando su Shi Shi Hokodan irremediablemente mientras lo hacía. Pero era inútil. el Androide 19 no caminaba muy rápido, de hecho, sus movimientos parecían un poco aletargados por alguna razón, pero herido como estaba, Ryoga fue aún más lento. Y la mano de su enemigo aspiraba sin piedad cada una de sus ráfagas de ki, sin importar lo fuerte que las hiciera.

Y luego Ryoga tropezó. Sus pies se atraparon en un pedazo de escombro mientras se movía hacia atrás, y cayó, un grito de dolor arrancándose de sus labios mientras lo hacía. Se las arregló para darse la vuelta sobre sus manos y rodillas, pero incluso mientras lo hacía vio que su atacante Androide le había llegado y estaba de pie frente a él.

Eso es todo. Estoy finado, eran los pensamientos de Ryoga. Son demasiado poderosos. Van a matarme. Y entonces ellos van a continuar con su maldita misión, y todo porque yo era demasiado patético para detenerlos. Porque he fallado van a matar a todos los que hallen en su camino. Porque he fallado, ellos van a matar...

...Oh no, van a matar a...

¡AKANE!

Un abismo de horror y odio a sí mismo como ninguno que había conocido se abrió desde el interior de Ryoga. El concreto a su alrededor empezó a desmoronarse, enormes grietas como telarañas se abrieron en todas direcciones desde donde él estaba. Un aura verde masiva brillaba a su alrededor, mientras él apretó los puños y con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones gritó:

"¡SHI SHI Hokodan Definitivo!"

Yamcha miró ansiosamente como Ryoga y el Androide 19 llevaron a cabo su duelo. Él no quería nada más que intervenir en la pelea, y varias veces casi lo hizo. Pero cada vez, vio que el otro Androide le observaba con una mirada cuidadosa, y sabía que si hacía algún movimiento sospechoso, el Androide 20 entraría en la batalla también. Y eso sería apilar las probabilidades aún peor en contra de ellos. No, lo único que podía hacer era mirar, y esperar que el chico durara lo suficiente para que una ayuda más poderosa los encontrara.

Pero ahora parecía que eso no iba a suceder. El chico había dado una valiente lucha, pero él estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas ahora, con el Androide justo enfrente de él. Yamcha miró a al Androide 20 una vez más y decidió en ése momento que era todo o nada. Él volaría por todo lo que valía, con la esperanza en la minúscula posibilidad de que él podría encontrar ayuda antes de que los Androides le disparen. Era prácticamente suicida, pero no tenía elección ahora. Si esperaba más, ellos matarían al chico, y…

Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida cuando el nivel de poder del chico repentinamente se disparó, llegando a un nivel que superó todo lo que había mostrado antes. Asombrado, el bandido del desierto se volvió a ver como el chico lanzó una torre de ki directo hacia el cielo.

El torrente ascendente de energía destructiva siguió y siguió, hasta que Yamcha empezó a preguntarse si el chico pararía alguna vez. Pero, finalmente, Ryoga se desplomó hacia enfrente, el flujo de poder cesó. Dejando sólo la enorme esfera pesada de ki acumulado colgando en el aire por encima de ellos.

Y entonces la ley de la gravedad comenzó a ejercer su inexorable reclamo.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en el ataque de ki descendiente, y Yamcha se preguntaba si éste sería absorbido al igual que todos los demás. Extrañamente, sin embargo, el Androide 19 no parecía estar mostrando mucha inclinación a siquiera intentar hacer algo al respecto. Sólo se quedó mirando la explosión descendiente, una expresión apática en su rostro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" gritó el Androide 20 desde las orillas, perplejo. "¡Absórbelo!"

Incluso con la insistencia de su compatriota, el Androide aún parecía reacio a adoptar alguna medida defensiva. La indecisión estaba escrita a través de su rostro hasta que finalmente, en el último momento, suspiró y levantó su mano al cielo. Incluso mientras lo hacía, Yamcha creyó oír al Androide murmurar en voz baja, "Pero aún así, no es como si al final, todo lo que hacemos realmente marcara la diferencia..."

Y entonces el más grande Shi Shi Hokodan que Ryoga había disparado alguna vez en su vida se redujo dentro del alcance de la palma del Androide. Al igual que cada vez anterior, la técnica fue completamente absorbida, chupada por la mano del Androide, no causando a su objetivo daño alguno.

O al menos, ningún daño físico.

Por un momento, la escena se congeló. Yamcha y el Androide 20 mirando, Ryoga sobre sus manos y rodillas, y el Androide 19 de pie con la mano hacia el cielo. Luego, lentamente, el Androide 19 bajó el brazo.

Y comenzó a llorar.

Decir que Yamcha y el Androide 20 estaban atónitos sería decir poco. Ambos miraron la bizarra escena: una máquina de matar teniendo una crisis emocional en medio del campo de batalla. Incluso Ryoga logró levantar la cabeza para observar lo que estaba sucediendo.

El Androide 20 fue el primero en recuperar sus sentidos. "¿Que esta pasando aqui?" rugió, fuera de sí por la furia. "19, ¿qué te sucede?"

Poco a poco, con mucho esfuerzo, el Androide 19 logró controlarse a sí mismo hasta el punto de ser capaz de hablar. "Es... es sólo que... no me di cuenta... Nunca me di cuenta antes de que tan fría y sin sentido es la vida!" dijo miserablemente. "Incluso si matamos a todos los seres humanos, el mundo seguirá siendo un lugar oscuro y miserable. Es decir, ¿cuál es el punto de todo esto, 20? ¿Cuál es el punto?" Con eso, rompió en mas llanto inarticulado.

Los ojos del Androide 20 se desorbitaron. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Finalmente habló, su voz temblorosa de rabia constreñida. "Androide 19... ¡Cesarás éste ruido vergonzoso en este instante!"

"¡No! ¡Tú no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando!" sollozó el antes temible Androide. "¡Nadie lo entiende! ¡sólo déjame en paz!" Con eso dio la vuelta y se alejó tan rápido como pudo, desapareciendo de vista antes de que los otros tres guerreros tuvieran la oportunidad de procesar completamente lo que acababa de suceder.

Finalmente, el Androide 20 se volteó a mirar al arrodillado Ryoga. "¿Qué hiciste con él?" demandó, con los dientes apretados.

Pero por su parte, Ryoga ni siquiera prestaba atención a 20. "Él... él no estaba anulando esos tiros..." el chico susurró, una mirada de sorpresa y comprensión tardía floreciendo en su rostro. "Él debió haber... ...él los estaba absorbiendo... y tratando de utilizar ese ki para sí mismo!" Con esa comprensión el chico hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír histéricamente.

Eso fue el colmo. El Androide 20 se difuminó en movimiento, cubriendo la distancia entre él y el chico en un parpadeo. La máquina de matar trajo su puño con fuerza aplastante, llevando a Ryoga al suelo y sacando un grito de dolor de él.

El muchacho trató de rodar lejos de su atacante, pero el Androide se movió tan rápido que parecía desaparecer de la vista, apareciendo en el camino de Ryoga y deteniéndolo con una patada en las costillas que envió al chico volando por el aire como un muñeco de trapo.

Y él ni siquiera dejó que el chico tocara el suelo. el Androide 20 se difuminó en movimiento una vez más, corriendo delante de la trayectoria de Ryoga y golpeándolo a través del aire por donde había venido. Luego repitió la acción una y otra vez, sin dejar de batir a su víctima de ida y vuelta a través del aire en un perverso juego de ping-pong humano de un solo hombre.

Por último, agarrando al chico por el cuello, el Androide lo estrelló contra el concreto, y luego lo izó en el aire. "Esta es tu última oportunidad, humano", le dijo al destrozado y ensangrentado Ryoga. "Dime exactamente lo que le hiciste a 19 cuando absorbió esas explosiones de ki –y el cómo revertirlo- y yo te permitiré vivir."

La boca de Ryoga se abrió débilmente, pero las primeras veces que trató de hablar, simplemente se atragantó con su sangre. Por último, levantando los ojos para encontrarse con su torturador, se las arregló para susurrar tres quietas palabras, a pesar de su mutilada condición.

"Vete al infierno."

La apariencia de 20 se retorció de rabia. "Sabandija Insolente", gruñó. "Entonces enfrenta las consecuencias de tu estupidez!" Con eso él levantó su otra mano, con la clara intención de conducirla a través del pecho del muchacho. "¡Muere!"

"¡Kamehameha!"

Se había olvidado de Yamcha.

Y el bandido del desierto no había estado inactivo. Desde el momento en que la atención del Androide 20 se distrajo de él, había estado cargando su ki, y ahora que el Androide se había quedado quieto en un punto, desató el más poderoso Kamehameha que jamás había tirado.

La enorme explosión de energía cegó al Androide, envolviéndolo en un torrente de luz azul. Ryoga apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentó girar la cabeza lejos del resplandor casi cegador mientras envolvía a su atacante. Y, sin embargo, el férreo agarre en su garganta no vaciló.

Cuando por fin el ataque se disipó, todos excepto el Androide 20 fueron sorprendidos por el resultado. O, mejor dicho, la falta de uno. El Androide seguía allí, inmóvil, ileso. La única diferencia apreciable es que la explosión le había despojado su sombrero y lo mandó rodando por el suelo, dejando al descubierto una cúpula semitransparente, a través de la cual se podía ver el cerebro del Androide.

El Androide 20 volvió la cabeza para mirar a Yamcha. "Inútil", dijo, sin emoción. "Un esfuerzo en vano."

Yamcha vio los ojos de Ryoga abrirse debido a la impresión cuando el muchacho miró el material artificial que había reemplazado el cráneo del Androide. De hecho, fue la primera evidencia concreta de que estos seres eran de hecho algo más que humanos, algo que era por lo menos parcialmente mecánico.

Su enemigo seguía dirigiéndose a Yamcha. "Tal poder insignificante hace a todos los seres humanos insignificantes en el gran esquema de las cosas. Los Saiyans son los únicos seres que vale la pena notar en este planeta, y aún ellos no pueden igualarnos. Pero tú... tú eres menos que nada."

Mientras el Androide habló, Yamcha vio que Ryoga apretó los dientes en una feroz concentración. Luego, lentamente, comenzó a levantar su brazo, pulgada a pulgada vacilante, hacia el Androide.

El bandido del desierto se sorprendió. Tan destrozado como estaba el cuerpo del chico, parecía imposible que él sería capaz de movimiento. Y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo. ¿Qué está pensando? Yamcha se preguntó. Él no podría dañar a esa cosa en su mejor momento, ¡mucho menos en el estado en que está!

Aún mientras Ryoga luchaba para levantar el brazo, el Androide de pelo blanco se volvió hacia el muchacho. Cuando vio lo que Ryoga estaba tratando de hacer, él resopló con sorna. "¿Lo ves? Éste esfuerzo patético es lo mejor que puede hacer. Ustedes son insectos junto a nosotros, meras distracciones de feria que no pueden siquiera disminuirnos."

Ryoga ignoró el insulto despectivo, aún tratando de levantar el brazo. Estaba claro ahora que él estaba apuntando hacia la cúpula transparente. ¿Acaso el chico piensa que se trata de un punto débil? Yamcha se preguntó. Esa cosa puede parecer como el cristal, ¡pero mi Kamehameha ni siquiera le hizo el menor rasguño! ¡Tiene que ser un millón de veces más fuerte que cualquier vidrio normal en el mundo! ¡De ninguna manera tiene él la fuerza para romperlo!

El Androide 20 había vuelto la mirada hacia Yamcha ahora. "En pocas palabras," dijo, su voz llevando absoluta finalidad. "Ustedes los humanos son ninguna amenaza. Cualquier cosa."

Justo cuando el Androide pronunció esas palabras, con un último esfuerzo, Ryoga extendió la mano y le dio a la cúpula que encerraba el cerebro de su enemigo un solo toque suave.

"Bakusai Tenketsu", susurró.

Y entonces la cúpula explotó en mil fragmentos relucientes.

Habría sido difícil decir quién estaba más sorprendido, el Androide 20 o Yamcha. Pero Ryoga se estaba moviendo antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera siquiera empezar a comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Poniendo cada onza restante de su fuerza en una última acción, él condujo su mano en los restos destrozados de la caja craneana, agarró el cerebro del Androide, y con un rugido, lo arrancó.

Inmediatamente el cuerpo del Androide comenzó a dar espasmos, sus ojos abriéndose mientras su cuello y la columna vertebral se arqueaban hacia atrás. Sus dedos flexionándose hacia atrás, dejando caer a Ryoga, quien cayó al suelo.

Durante unos segundos, todo se congeló allí, inmóvil. Entonces, sin ninguna fanfarria, el cuerpo del Androide 20 simplemente se retorció hacia atrás, cayendo a la tierra con un gran choque.

Los Androides fueron derrotados.

"Espera un minuto. ¿Así que estás diciendo que éste es un universo completamente diferente del que vengo?" Preguntó Ryoga, mientras que al mismo tiempo se tocaba a sí mismo de forma experimental en los lugares donde una vez hubo lesiones por duodécima vez desde que había comido la semilla Senzu. "Eh. Bueno, eso seguro explica muchas cosas. Siempre me he preguntado por qué la gente de vuelta a casa me daban esas miradas extrañas cuando mencionaba algo acerca de visitar Capital Central o les contaba historias sobre Saiyans volando en los alrededores."

Estaba sentado en el suelo en una cornisa con vistas a la ciudad a sus pies, rodeado por Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Yamcha, Bulma y él último recien llegado, un joven que se había presentado como Trunks, los cuales estaban de pie.

Cada uno de ellos veía al muchacho con expresiones que iban desde la perplejidad a la incredulidad absoluta. Todos habían visto un buen número de cosas extrañas en su tiempo, pero la idea de que alguien pudiera ser tan completa y fundamentalmente perdido en el mundo que podía deslizarse entre universos por accidente estaba forzando incluso su credulidad.

"Olvídate de todo eso..." dijo Yamcha, dirigiéndose a sus amigos con irritación en su voz. "¡Lo que quiero saber es donde estaban ustedes! ¡Estaba seguro que después de que Ryoga envió ese gran Shi Shi Hokodan ustedes nos iban a encontrar fácilmente! ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?"

Goku se rió nerviosamente. "Bueno, eh, sí. Nosotros vimos ésa rara explosion de ki. Y supusimos que tenía algo que ver con los Androides. Así que todos nos dirigíamos allí... pero luego en el camino nos topamos con uno de ellos. Es decir, ¡llevaba el logotipo de la Patrulla Roja en el sombrero y todo! "

Yamcha parpadeó. Eso era cierto, se había olvidado por completo del Androide 19, quien se había escapado. "Oh, él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Espero que no causara más problemas."

"Eso enteramente depende," Piccolo gruñó, "en que tan ridícula tu definición de 'problemas' sea. En el momento en que lo encontramos estaba robando en una tienda."

"¿Robando tiendas?" Yamcha preguntó desconcertado. "¿Qué estaba robando?"

"Confía en mí", respondió Piccolo. "No querrás saberlo."

"Entonces," dijo Tenshinhan. "Esto es todo. Éste es el amenazante, terrible y mortal Androide por el que hemos estado entrenando sin parar durante tres años para hacerle frente."

"Parece de esa manera", respondió Krilin, asintiendo.

Los dos estaban mirando sobre la forma encorvada del Androide 19, haciendo guardia en caso de que él hiciera algún movimiento amenazante. Sin embargo, él no mostró signos de hacerlo. Su interés estaba absorbido en su totalidad en el uso de sus bolígrafos robados para escribir febrilmente en su diario robado. Tenshinhan dió un vistazo más de cerca, leyendo algunas de las líneas que el Androide había escrito.

La más negra oscuridad, engulle mi bomba de circulación.

También una triste y gran desdicha, surge de la nada.

Mientras me siento en mi culo, vivo en desolación,

Y trato de pasar a través, de ésta vida desgraciada. (1)

Tenshinhan hizo una mueca de dolor. "Tal vez entendimos mal lo que el chico del futuro estaba tratando de decirnos", se preguntó en voz alta. "Tal vez en realidad vino a través del tiempo para advertirnos acerca de la poesía de este tipo. Sin duda es lo suficientemente mala como para matar."

"¡No! ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido!" Trunks se paseaba de arriba y abajo, con ansiedad. "He mirado en el cuerpo del Androide que mataste, y en el otro que tú... incapacitaste. ¡Pero ninguno de ellos son los de mi tiempo!"

"Tal vez los Androides con los que estás familiarizado todavía andan por ahí", sugirió Piccolo gravemente. "O tal vez aún no han sido activados debido a la derrota oportuna de estos dos."

Trunks frunció el ceño. "Si ese es el caso, entonces tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para evitar que eso suceda", dijo con firmeza. "No tienes idea de lo terrible..." Su voz se apagó, cuando se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Ryoga se había torcido de repente en un ceño muy preocupado. Una sensación inquietante, una que él no podía explicar, comenzó a roer en su estómago. "¿Ryoga? ¿Hay algo malo?"

Por fin, el chico perdido habló nerviosamente. "Um... Sobre estos... ¿otros Androides?"

"¿Sí?" Trunks preguntó, tratando de ignorar la sensación de muerte inminente que estaba recibiendo.

"No eran, por casualidad... un hombre y una mujer, ¿cierto? ¿El hombre con el pelo oscuro, la mujer con el pelo rubio, ambos con la estatura de tus hombros?"

La sensación de muerte inminente empeoró. "Eso... sería una buena descripción de ellos, sí."

Ryoga tragó saliva. "Oh. Pero... um... no estarían ellos almacenados en un lugar en las montañas en alguna parte, con todo tipo de aparatos que fueron marcados con el mismo logo que esos dos primeros tipos llevaban en sus sombreros... ¿verdad? "La última parte la dijo en voz muy baja.

Un silencio muy tenso había caído. "¿Por qué no nos dices a dónde llevan estas preguntas?" inquirió Trunks, su voz alcanzando una temperatura que haría que el nitrógeno líquido pareciese caliente.

El chico perdido dio una risita nerviosa muy aguda... "Bueno, no es mucho en realidad... Sólo que creo que... tal vez... Yo podría haber estado... un poco perdido hace unos meses... y tropecé con un lugar que era... bueno, tal vez un poquito así. Y puede que incluso... de algún modo... un poco... por accidente... desperté a dos personas que encajaban con esa... muy vaga... ¿descripción? "

Luego le dio al grupo lo que el realmente esperaba fuera una sonrisa ganadora.

"Idiota!" Goku y Piccolo tuvieron que agarrar cada uno de los brazos de Trunks para retenerlo de infligir daño corporal en el joven agazapado ante él. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho? ¡Es posible que hayas condenado al mundo entero!"

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía!" aulló Ryoga, echándose a pique hacia atrás con terror, mientras Goku trataba de calmar al Saiyajin enfurecido.

Tomó un poco de tiempo, pero eventualmente Trunks logró calmarse hasta el punto de la conversación racional una vez más. Tras disculparse a regañadientes con el chico perdido por su arrebato, Trunks reanudó su paseo. Finalmente, miró hacia arriba una vez más. "Todavía esto no tiene ningún sentido", dijo.

Goku lo miró. "¿Que quieres decir?" preguntó. "Ya sabemos lo que pasó con los otros Androides ahora, ¿no?"

Trunks sacudió la cabeza. "No, no lo sabemos", dijo. "De eso se trata. Si ellos fueron puestos en libertad antes de lo previsto, entonces ¿por qué no han atacado ya? Su mayor deseo es destruirlo a usted Goku. No puedo entender por qué no hemos sabido nada de ellos todavía."

"Tal vez algo ocurrió que cambió sus planes," sugirió Piccolo. Luego se volteó hacia Ryoga. "¿Te dijeron algo que pudiera dar alguna indicación en cuanto a sus intenciones?"

"Um..." dijo el chico, mirando nerviosamente alrededor. "Ellos... ellos mencionaron algo acerca de alguien llamado Goku después de que se habían despertado. Parecía que querían luchar con él por alguna razón. Al final, decidieron dirigirse a Orange Star City y empezar a buscarlo desde ahí. "

Trunks hizo una mueca, y luego dio un puñetazo en la palma de su mano. "Entonces ¿por que no los ha visto nadie?" preguntó con enojo. "¿Por qué no han hecho todavía su movimiento?"

Ryoga se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no tengo idea", les dijo en tono de disculpa. "Por lo que escuché, parecían muy ansiosos de tener su lucha. No puedo imaginar por qué les habrá tomado tanto tiempo en aparecer. Diablos, ¡incluso les di las direcciones y todo!"

El Androide 17 se volvió para mirar a su hermana. "Nunca deberíamos haberlo escuchado."

"Cállate", Respondió secamente la Androide 18.

"¿Hubiéramos tardado tanto tiempo en encontrar la ciudad por nuestra cuenta? ¿Un día, tal vez? ¿Dos días a lo sumo? ¡Pero no! Tú pensaste que su pequeño acto de sonrojarse y tartamudear era tan lindo, ¡y decidiste complacerlo! ¡Y mira donde nos encontramos ahora!"

"¡Cállate!" gruñó la Androide rubia una vez más. "¡No es como si debiera haber sido la gran cosa el probar sus direcciones! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que terminaríamos atrapados en otra dimensión?"

"¿Cómo ibas a saber?" exigió el Androide 17, quien parecía a punto de estallar. "18, ¡esas direcciones eran extrañas! ¡Él era extraño! ¡Había algo malo con él!"

El Androide 16, su gran y tranquilo compañero quedó fuera de la disputa familiar, prefiriendo acariciar la gata negra que estaba sentada en frente de ellos. La gata maulló con aprecio, antes de recordar su dignidad y enderezarse, aclarándose la garganta mientras lo hacía.

"Ah, sí. Ahora entiendo", dijo la gata, no comprendiendo realmente, ni siquiera estaba segura si deseaba hacerlo. "En cualquier caso, independientemente de cómo ustedes tres terminaron aquí, el hecho es que a fin de regresar a su casa, ustedes necesitan tener acceso a una fuente de magia, ¿correcto?"

"Uh, sí", respondió el Androide 17, su discusión con su hermana olvidada por el momento. "Supongo. Yo realmente no sé mucho acerca de este tipo de cosas."

La gata negra sonrió cálidamente. "Bueno, eres muy afortunado. Nosotras…" aquí ella señala con su pata hacia la fila de chicas vestidas en fuku(2) que estaban alineadas detrás de ella "…somos uno de los pocos grupos que quedan en este mundo con magia funcional que podrían ser capaces de ayudarles. Estoy segura de que, con la Ginzuisho, debemos ser capaces de trabajar en algo para que puedan volver de donde vienen".

"Está bien..." la Androide 18 dijo, con cautela. "Así que... ¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio?"

La sonrisa de la gata negra se amplió aún más. "Bueno, hay una pequeña cosa con la que podrían ser capaz de ayudarnos a cambio..." dijo. "Verán, hemos tenido unos pocos problemas últimamente con una mujer que se hace llamar la reina Beryl..."

Con un breve tirón, Ryoga terminó de sujetar alrededor de su frente la última de sus pañoletas tiradas. Luego se puso de pie, su mochila al hombro mientras lo hacía, y se volvió hacia Yamcha. "Bueno, parece que eso es todo", dijo el chico perdido.

El bandido del desierto le sonrió. "¿estas seguro que no quieres quedarte un poco más?" preguntó. "Bulma habló acerca de organizar una pequeña fiesta para celebrar la derrota de los Androides. Sería una lástima si no estuvieras allí."

Ryoga dio una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando ligeramente sus colmillos. "Me encantaría. Pero me temo que tengo mi propio duelo al que realmente necesito llegar. Ya estoy bastante atrasado en éste momento."

Yamcha sonrió. "Está bien. Bueno, si de casualidad llegas a estar en el vecindario, no dejes de visitarnos ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo haré," prometió el chico perdido. Con eso se despidieron con un apretón de manos. Entonces Ryoga se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Yamcha lo vio alejarse por un rato, pero de repente lo llamó. "¡Oye, Ryoga!"

El muchacho miró hacia atrás. "¿Sí?"

"¿Estás realmente seguro de que no necesitas... no sé... algún tipo de ayuda para volver de donde vienes? podría pedir que Goku fuera a buscar las esferas de dragón. Shenlong podría ser capaz de enviarte a casa... "

Pero el chico perdido solamente sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, no te preocupes por eso", dijo. "Esa es la cosa sobre mí. Puede que no sepa a dónde voy... pero siempre llego a donde quiero al final."

Entonces él comenzó a alejarse una vez más. Yamcha continuó observando, hasta que por último Ryoga no era más que una figura diminuta en la distancia. Entonces, el bandido del desierto dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su propia casa.

Después de que él había tomado un par de pasos hizo una pausa, y luego echó un vistazo más por encima del hombro. Pero el chico perdido ya se había ido, y ningún rastro de él se veía en ningún lugar.

* * *

 **Fin de la traducción**

 **(1) Como mencioné tuve que cambiar casi todo el poema porque de lo contrario si lo traducía literalmente al español, no rimaría y entonces dejaría de ser un poema.**

 **(2) Fuku es el uniforme colegial de las niponas, en éste caso sería el de ciertas guerreras mágicas que tienen que ver con la luna y los planetas del sistema solar.**

 **NdT: Espero que ésta traducción haya sido de su agrado, los invito a leer el fic en inglés si entienden algo del idioma, la verdad es la primera vez que he hecho una traducción de un fic crossover de Ranma1/2 con Dragon Ball Z y traté de que fuera fiel al fic original, aunque con unos pequeños cambios, principalmente en el "poema" del Androide 19.**

 **Espero para la próxima subir un fic original de mi autoría, sin embargo si encuentro algún fic en inglés que me guste trataré de traducirlo y subirlo, previa autorización del/la autor/a.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo**

 **Lostfang**


End file.
